


His Life in the Sun

by Hunter_X_Scarlette



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Karin | Chibi Vampire - Freeform, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_X_Scarlette/pseuds/Hunter_X_Scarlette
Summary: Killua Zoldyck seems like a normal teenage high-schooler but his entire family are vampires. Unlike his vampiric family, who only come out at night, he enjoys his life in the sun.  One day a transfer student named Gon Freecs joins his class and Killua struggles to control his instincts as his blood itself seems to react to this new boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Killua seems like an ordinary high school teenager. Every day he wakes up, brushes his teeth, eats breakfast, and goes to school. Every day is the same as the one before. Every morning just as quiet. Surprisingly quiet, some would think, for a family of five. 

“At least the weather looks alright today.” Killua says to himself getting ready to leave the house.

On this particular day, where our story begins, he woke up feeling off. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest and he was having difficulty breathing. Being a veteran to this pain, he knows today will be difficult, but is acutely aware that until the sun goes down in the evening, he’s going to have to suffer through it.

He says goodbye as he leaves for school, unsurprised to hear no response from the quiet house. He rides his skateboard leisurely, progressing slowly and taking his time making sure not to exert himself. Classes were hard enough to follow and he didn’t like having to skip due to his health.

“Ahh,” he complained, “I’m gonna have to sit out of gym today.”

Sitting on the sidelines was among Killua’s least favorite things to do. At his best, he could really show off being extremely agile and in shape. This had a lot to do with the training his family put him through. Thankfully because he always flourished in P.E., he wasn’t hassled when he told the teacher he wasn’t able to participate. He watched his classmates enviously as they were having fun running around playing Ultimate Frisbee for today’s class.

“Killua, sick again I’m assuming.” Killua looked up behind him to see his long-term friend, Kurapika.

“Mm,” Killua grunted in acknowledgment hearing what the highly attractive stylish blond said, yet not in the mood for conversation.

Understanding the sentiment and ignoring it, Kurapika sat down next to his friend.  
“You know this has been happening to you constantly since middle school.”

“Eh, really?” Killua said in a monotone, acting like he wasn’t really listening to what was just said. In reality he was acutely aware that he has indeed gotten like this every month since it first started in middle school. He knew he couldn’t talk to Kurapika about the reason though, so he ignored his friend’s concerns.

Kurapika was mature beyond his years, he saw right through Killua when the boy ignored his concerns. However, he knew better than to try and force Killua to open up. He had secrets of his own that he didn’t want to share. So in turn, he never pushed. He was satisfied with the mutual understanding between them not to expect answers to any difficult questions and to keep their relationship as is. 

“Just let me know if I can do anything,” and with that Kurapika went back to his team to resume class.

_______________________

“You’re Gon Freecss?” 

“Yeah!” Gon looked at his new teacher a sparkle in his eye. 

“Don’t be so cheery. You are late on your first day here,” The teacher sighed, “It really isn’t a great first impression. I’ll expect you to try much harder from here on out.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry Miss Krueger. I got lost trying to find the school from my apartment. The city is so different from where I came from. I know the way now though. It won’t happen again.” Gon’s cheerful smile seemed to weaken the teacher’s annoyance at him.

“Good to know. I won’t be as forgiving next time,” she warned, “Your class is currently having P.E. I hope you won’t get too embarrassed introducing yourself to them.”

“It’s ok, I don’t get embarrassed very easily. I’m excited to meet everyone anyway.” 

“Very well,” And with a quick cough to clear her chest, “Hey class! ATTENTION!” she yelled gathering the attention of all the students, some of them grumbling at the interruption to their game.

“This is the new student who will be joining your class. Please treat him well.” She stepped back letting Gon take the attention.

_______________________

Killua felt his chest tighten as the transfer student stepped forward. It was even more difficult to breathe than earlier, “Hi everybody! My name is Gon Freecss! I look forward to getting to know all of you!” 

What is this? Killua’s chest was aching; his heart felt like it was too big for his chest. The sudden progression came out of nowhere. He felt him self grow weak as his breath caught completely and his vision faded.

“Killua!” Kurapika came running over seeing his friend collapse, falling off the chair he was sitting on, “Mr. Razor, Miss Krueger, I’m going to take him to the nurses office.”

Gon stood confused as he heard the grumblings of his new classmates ‘Again?’ and ‘Well that’s embarrassing.’

_______________________

Killua woke up in the nurse’s office to see Kurapika staring at him.

“If you feel so terrible that you are going to collapse at school, then you should just stay home.” While there was no sympathy in his voice, Killua could tell the concern was genuine.

“Sorry to trouble you Kurapika,” Killua apologized before his thoughts shifted back to what just happened.

What was that sensation? My chest got so tight. It was like my instincts were…

An image of the transfer student flashed through his mind. It was blurry though, he didn’t get a good look before he fainted. 

“It’s okay, you got me out of PE anyway. I don’t have an excuse to skip like you do.” Kurapika smiled, “If you are feeling better, shall we head back to class? P.E. is over now.”

_______________________

 

“Well, it looks like we forgot to bring in another desk for you Gon,” Miss Krueger noted apologetically, “Killua will probably be gone for a while though, you can sit at his desk for the time being.”

“Killua?” Gon looked quizzically.

“He’s the one who passed out when you introduced yourself during P.E.” One of the classmates stated not skipping a beat.

“Yes, he’s very anemic and often struggles with his illness. So no worries for now, we will get your permanent seating during the break.” Miss Krueger finished, “Now let us get back to class.”

Gon took his temporary seat thinking back to the fainting boy and quietly giggled to himself.

_______________________

Killua walked into the classroom and felt his chest start to tighten again. Wary of it this time he groaned with a bit of pain frustration, but at least he didn’t pass out. Kurapika looked at him concerned and watched as Killua groaned again looking at the transfer student sitting in his seat.

As the two made eye contact, time seemed to slow as they noticed several things about each other’s physical appearances. 

Gon looked at the boy and saw his pure white hair. It looked so soft and comforting Gon had to fight the urge to get up and run his fingers through it. His skin was so pale it seemed as though his skin didn’t know it was supposed to tan in the sun. He was well toned with muscle. However his pale skin and stiff hesitant posture made him look so vulnerable Gon was convinced he would bruise no matter how carefully he was touched. Then he saw his eyes, a bright electric blue that seemed to be able to see into the darkest corners of his soul. They seemed to spark with something as he gazed into those eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was fear, intrigue, or … pain? 

Gon smiled at his classmate, waiting to see what would happen, waiting to see what he would say.

Killua gazed at the unwelcome intrusion in his seat. His body had already lost the ability to breathe as his entire chest tightened once again. He gazed at the teen. He had black hair that didn’t seem to believe in the laws of gravity. It stood up in a spiky crown above his head. His skin was tanned to perfection. As if it didn’t know how to burn, only absorb the best of the suns rays and show off the firm muscles formed under the perfect skin. He slowly moved his eyes upward and saw his smile that just seemed to make his entire face glow as if he could light up the room with his smile alone. Looking into his eyes he saw a beautiful amber brown color with professionally placed streaks of honey causing the eyes to shimmer. He felt as though he was lost for a moment in the radiance of warmth the gaze made him feel.

Killua forced himself to look away as he turned around to look at Kurapika and grabbed his chest. Forcing air into his lungs he said, “I’m gonna have to leave early actually. I think I might pass out again.”

Before his friend had a chance to respond Killua had already left the room.

Gon turned toward Kurapika, ”Is there something on my face? Why did he leave?”

Taking a moment to look at Gon. Kurapika turned around and sat at his seat concerned about his friend and hoping that he would be all right.

_______________________

“Hey! Are you sleeping? I’m not paying you to sleep during work!” The boss looked furiously at his employee as he slowly raised his head off of his cubicle’s desk. “If you are just gonna sleep, get out! Don’t look at me like I’m the bad guy!”

_______________________

Killua didn’t go far. He decided to rest behind the school gymnasium. No people wandered around back there so he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone walking by as he tried to rest.

Damn… it’s not even midday yet. Kalluto won’t come out till the sun goes down.

With no energy and no help, Killua got comfortable in his hiding place in an attempt to regain his composure. He sent a text to his brother saying ‘come help me’. He didn’t get a response but the label beneath the message showed read so he knows the message was received. He breathes as deep as he can and rests wishing the day would end faster.

He spends his time contemplating what happened. His blood has never reacted to a human so strongly before. What about this boy was so different that his body reacted in such a strong manner. He was always so careful not to wait too long and knew when to avoid pushing himself. For years he has done this, he has worked so hard to seem no different than a normal human and protect his peaceful life in the sun. He’d be damned if some transfer student was going to ruin that for him. He’d have to take even more care from now on. 

Killua sighed and watched the sun for a while as it slowly crossed the sky.

_______________________

“Damn boss. Don’t blame me because the company isn’t doing well.” The man sighed, “I hate being depressed. Why should I even go back to work? I’m so tired anyway. Maybe I’ll just find somewhere to relax for a bit.”

_______________________

Killua gets startled out of his slumber as he hears the announcements proclaiming the end of the school day. 

Finally the sun is going down. He thought. I’ll wait a little longer for everyone to leave then go look for a mark.

After a few more minutes the majority of the students left the vicinity. Killua makes his way down the road away from the school walking as casually as he possibly could, trying to keep the desperation out of his walk.

_______________________

Gon left after everyone else when the day finally ended. He spent a few minutes after the final bell talking with Miss Krueger about getting his own desk, as she had forgotten during the break earlier that day. He left the school just in time to see Killua turn onto the road just a little ways ahead of him.

“Is that Killua?” he paused watching the figure walking on the road. “So he just wanted to ditch class, interesting,” Gon laughed to himself and started on his way home.

Gon wasn’t trying to follow Killua, but if anyone watching him for an extended period of time, they would assume differently. Every road Killua turned on, Gon needed to turn on to get home. He considered turning down a different road so that he wouldn’t appear to be creepily following his fellow classmate, but had already gotten lost on his way to school so he didn’t want to veer off of the somewhat familiar roads and get lost on his way home as well.  
_______________________

Oh man, I need to find a target soon.

Killua was feeling worse by the second, fearing he wouldn’t find someone in time he started panicking.

I feel like this is worse than usual. What’s going on?

He turned and looked into the park he was passing and saw an older man in an clashing suit and briefcase sleeping on a bench. 

Perfect! While he’s sleeping I can…

Killua straddled the man on the bench to get at an advantageous position, he wrapped both arms around the man’s head and pulled him close until his neck was but an inch away from Killua’s mouth. Killua took a moment to grin right before he sunk his fangs into the man’s unprotected neck.

_______________________

Gon lost sight of Killua as the boy vanished into the nearby park. As Gon passed the entrance he froze and blushed profusely. 

He looked on at what appeared to be a lover’s embrace. Killua had his arms wrapped tightly around the male kneeling across his form and had his face buried into the semi well-dressed man’s neck. The man had a blush across his entire face, he looked as if he had no idea what to do with himself.  
Judging from the fact that the man was clearly at least a few decades older than Killua and with Killua’s confidence in how he held the man and the man’s hesitation at the blatant action, Gon came to the conclusion that Killua was some sort of gigolo. 

Not sure what to do with himself in the situation he walked in on, he ducked behind some nearby bushes not wanting to be seen by his classmate.

Man this big city is so different from Whale Island. It’s certainly going to take some getting used to.

_______________________

As soon as he felt satisfied, Killua let go of the man letting him fall back onto the bench temporarily dazed from the encounter.

Shit! I forgot to wait for Kalluto.

As if in response to his sudden panic, he watched as a bat flew passed his head landing on the man in between his legs in front of him. Killua took advantage of the bat’s distraction and got off of the man vanished into the nearby trees where he saw his brother. He was never more appreciative of his brother and his effeminate hair and out of place traditional Japanese clothing, as he looked at his sibling perched on the branch above him. 

He turned to look at his recent victim who was regaining his composure. He had awoken during the encounter and was dazed as his memories from what he had just witnessed became fuzzy.

The man looked around coming out of the trance as the bat flew off.

“What am I doing here?” he asked himself looking at his watch, “Oh shit! It’s this late already? I have to get back to work!” he quickly stood grabbed his suitcase and ran off towards his workplace. He had no recollection of the events that had just transpired.

After several moments, Killua breathed out the breath he was holding. It was a breath of immense relief. The pressure in his chest was gone, he no longer had any trouble breathing, and his recent target wasn’t going to be an issue thanks to his brother.

“Killua you need to be more careful. Without abilities to erase the memories of a person you are entirely useless on your own.” Kalluto scolded him.

“Yeah… You’re right. Thank you for always helping me Kalluto.” Killua hated his lack of ability. He’d rather not rely on anyone and rely only on his own strength. Unfortunately for Killua, that wasn’t an option. 

As if Kalluto wanted to even further his point, a bat flew over to him. “The bat says that the guy made it back to work. He’s doing well in case you care.” Killua said nothing and nodded, secretly glad he didn’t hurt the guy.

“Man I feel so much better now. Today was rough Kalluto.” Killua was glad to know the man was okay but didn’t want to let his concern show. 

“Yeah I’m sure. Let’s hurry home Mother and Father will be up any moment and I don’t want to have to listen to our mother’s screaming any more than necessary.”

_______________________

People stared curiously at their coworker who just hours before had been sleeping on verge of being fired and, after an unreasonably long break, came back to the office with an uncanny amount of enthusiasm and a huge spring in his step. He immediately made a call to a long-term difficult client and was able to seal the deal with them due to his boundless enthusiasm. He made the hardest working people in the office look like they were the ones who were sleeping just this afternoon. No one could explain the change in this man. They had no idea what could’ve caused this enormous a change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the rest of the Zoldyck Family.

Chapter 2

 

“Killua! Turn off that light! It’s too bright!” Killua’s mother Kikyo screeched. 

Killua only half glanced at his mother, her black hair was in an up-do and she wore a yellow Victorian style dress that was ancient fashion for this day and age. “Mother you know very well that I can’t see as well as you all in the dark and I have homework that I have to do.” Killua replied coldly.

“Such a nuisance! Out of everyone in this family you are the only one with terrible nightvision!”

“Now calm down Kikyo. He shouldn’t have to repeat himself every night. Put on your visor and stop nagging his ear off.” Silva would look just as out of place as Kikyo in a public setting. As if his long white hair and massive form wouldn’t be enough to draw attention, Silva dressed only for comfort, wearing a jumpsuit that gave him complete freedom of movement. It showed off his unnecessarily large muscles and fit him very well despite being an uncanny purple.

“Now how about you try this,” he pulled out what appeared to be a wine bottle, “Fresh and chilled ‘Deceiving Woman’s Blood’,” He poured a glass and handed it to his wife.

She took a tiny sip and not a split second later, “Disgusting!” she screeched

Killua sighed, “I don’t know why Father even tries, you are never satisfied with what he brings you.”

The spouses started bickering back and forth, “Petty liar’s blood won’t satisfy me. I desire the ‘out of control destructive’ kind of liar. The kind whose blood is filled with lies he tells his whole life, covering up for an unforgivable sin he committed in his youth.”

“Hmm, well if you aren’t satisfied with what I bring you, how about you leave the house sometime and find some yourself.”

Killua clenched his pen a little tighter not entirely thrilled about listening to his parents bicker while he tried to do his homework. He calmed down realizing he’d be going to bed soon anyway. This was the only time of day he got to spend with his family. When the sun set until he went to bed.

“How are they even together?” he quietly wondered out loud.

“I think their relationship is ideal. It has never been stronger.” Kalluto said without hesitation. 

“You really think so?” Killua looked doubtfully at his parents. He looked at Silva’s calm face as he tried to read and enjoy his own glass of blood. He looked at Kikyo who continued yelling at him even after her husband stopped responding to her. “I don’t see it”

Killua Zoldyck’s family had moved to the country over 200 years ago. They are a vampire family of five. There’s Silva Zoldyck, the father and current head of the household. There’s Kikyo Zoldyck the mother. Kalluto Zoldyck who’s the youngest son, he has yet to fully awaken as a vampire. Illumi Zoldyck is the eldest son who spends his nights doing who knows what. Lastly, there’s Killua Zoldyck, the middle child and most unique of the bunch.

Killua yawned and checking the clock sees that it’s already past eleven. “Alright, I’m going to bed.” Looking at his mother’s disappointed face he adds, “I’ve got work after school tomorrow so I can’t stay up late.”

Having said goodnight he walked out of the room.

“That boy,” Kikyo looked angrily after him, “He lives his life in the sun as if he’s human. He hates the dark!” Disbelief resonated off of Kikyo’s words and Silva rubbed her back in a futile attempt to comfort her.

Kalluto watched the door that Killua disappeared behind just moments ago, “He’s a failure as a vampire.”

_______________________

No one in the Zoldyck family cooks except for Killua. No one in the Zoldyck family needs to eat except for Killua and Kalluto. No one in the Zoldyck family could stand the sun except for Killua and Kalluto. The sun’s rays didn’t affect Killua at all. However Kalluto’s sensitivity to the sun grew stronger by the day. While it wasn’t deadly for him yet, it did give him a migraine and would irritate his skin. It is due to this sensitivity he constantly skips school despite being significantly younger than Killua. So Killua is surprised when, while in the middle of making his lunch, Kalluto walks into the kitchen.

“I don’t normally see you up this early,” Killua said in greeting.

“It’s cloudy out today, so I figured I’d go to elementary school.” Kalluto responded.

“I see,” Killua put some breakfast on a plate for Kalluto, “Did Illumi come home last night?”

“I don’t think so” Kalluto started eating, “He doesn’t come home much nowadays.”

Killua nodded in agreement and silently finished preparing his and Kalluto’s lunches and ate his breakfast.

He said goodbye to Kalluto and watched as his brother brought out a dark parasol to help protect himself from the sun as they separated went their different directions.

_______________________

Illumi woke up to the sound of rattling curtains. “Close those,” he said coldly squeezing his eyes shut and faced away from the window.

“But it’s so gloomy and musty in here, it’s not fun at all. We should let in some fresh air,” the figure by the window responded with a cheeky voice that seemed to be laughing at an untold joke.

“I hate bright light. So close them.” Illumi repeated unamused.

“It’s cloudy though, not even that bright outside,” the silhouetted figure stated as he reluctantly complied and closed the curtains.

“Any type of sunlight burns my eyes,” Illumi sighed relaxing his face against the pillow he was lying on. 

“Hmm?” the voice hummed curiously then seemed to let it go. “Well I will have to leave you and go to work unfortunately. You are welcome to continue sleeping here, so long as you are still here when I get back.” The voice was still cheery but Illumi could sense a bit of malice behind the words. As if he was voicing some sort of threat

Illumi rolled his eyes, he knew that the man sitting on the bed next to him had no idea what he was dealing with so he let the threat go. He turned towards the man and looked at him through his long black hair with cold dead eyes that haven’t seen the sun in many years. “Very well Hisoka,” he looked at the man dressed in his strange jester’s attire, bright red hair and unnecessary makeup. Whether he stayed or not he would decide once the sun set. For now all he wanted to do was sleep.

_______________________

Rounding a corner on his skateboard Killua slowed as he saw his new classmate just a short ways ahead of him. Frustrated, as he couldn’t remember the new kid’s name, he curiously watched the teen walk and followed a short distance behind him. 

My blood reacted so violently due to his mere presence yesterday. I’m curious if it was only because it was that time of month? I have no idea. I need to confirm it one way or another.

Killua, brimming with curiosity, steadily closed the distance between himself and the transfer student. 

“Yo,” he greeted and watched as the student turned to face him smiling, “I’m Killua.”

The teen turned to look at him smiling, “I’m Gon. We almost met a couple times yesterday,” Gon chuckled as images of Killua fainting in gym, ditching class, then on top of the man at the park flashed through his mind. “Nice to finally meet you,” Gon resumed smiling and looked at his peer.

Killua was confused at the look that appeared on the adolescent’s face. He wasn’t sure what the look was. Disdain? Amusement? Confusion? He decided he wanted to get off his skateboard and walk with Gon. He did a trick where he popped the board down with one foot while simultaneously kicking the board up with his other foot causing the board to spin up into his arm at his side.

“That was so cool!” Gon chanted excitedly, “You have to show me how you did that.”

Killua smiled smugly, and then the teens spent the next several minutes of their walk talking about skateboarding. Gon apparently hadn’t skateboarded at all before having come from an island where all the roads were dirt, but claimed to be a quick study. Killua mainly used it as transportation but learned many tricks just to show off to others as he just did with Gon. 

After a while Killua asked, “So, what brought your family to this lovely city?” He was pleased to note that his blood had no reaction while talking to Gon. He determined that it was just ‘that day’ that would be an issue. Normal days would be fine. He felt fine. 

For some reason he couldn’t quite put into words, he was drawn to this boy. He couldn’t help wanting to know about him. He had walked up with the intention of just simply testing his bodies’ reaction and found himself eagerly awaiting a response to everything he said to the guy.

Unfazed by the change in topic, Gon thought for a moment, “Well my Aunt Mito and I needed a change to get away from some overbearing family. So we decided to pack up and just move,” Gon smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “If you happen to come across my dad sometime, don’t tell him you know me,” he added looking serious.

“How will I know if I meet him?” 

“Well, he looks just like me but like decades older and a lot less cool,” Gon smiled and gave a look trying to imitate Killua’s smug face from before.

Killua couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the lame look Gon gave him. It was a horrible cross between ugly duck face and very serious. After a moment he was afraid Gon might’ve been offended until the other began laughing as well.

_______________________

Killua left as soon as the bell to end school rang. He wanted to get to his part time job as fast as possible. Due to occasionally being sick at work there had been some issues in the past. Nowadays, he tried to make up for the monthly behavior by being a model employee the rest of the time. This meant showing up early so that he had time to get completely ready before he had to clock in and wouldn’t waste any time.

He worked at a café called Hunter’s . After serving up some well made burgers, his boss asked him to organize the inventory that the truck had just dropped off. It was because of this that he was in the back and didn’t see a spiky haired teenager walk through the café’s door holding a help wanted sign.

“Hey, I saw this in the window,” Gon waved the sign, “I was hoping to meet with the manager.”

“Ah yes welcome!” a jovial middle-aged balding male came forward. “We aren’t that busy right now so let’s have a seat over there and I can interview you.”

They took their seats and the manager started asking questions as Gon filled out the mandatory application paperwork. 

“So why would you like to work here?” he started off.

“Ahh I just saw the poster and this place is close to where I live so it would be super convenient. I live with my aunt and she is pretty much like my foster mom. I feel bad putting all the cost of living expenses on her. So I want to help however I can.” Gon wasn’t even trying to play the sympathy card he just was unnervingly honest. His answers completely convinced the manager of his good character and he was hired on the spot.

“Follow me into the back and let’s try and find you a uniform.”

_______________________

Killua wasn’t short, but he wasn’t a giant either, and the top shelf of a storage closet is really high no matter how tall you are. So it was almost inaccessible. Even on top of the stepladder he could barely reach the boxes up there. It was because of this struggle he developed a habit of using his fingertips to slowly inch the boxes forward. Once the box started tipping he used the newfound pressure to fling the boxes just enough so that they fall behind him on the ground. The top shelf mainly held items like napkins, spare towels, and unused uniforms so he never worried about damaging anything fragile. 

While inching a box forward he didn’t hear when someone entered the storage area behind him. Unaware of the others’ presence, he flung a box of napkins and heard an, “Ow!” as the box collided with the figure in the center of the small area.

Killua jumped in surprise at the other’s presence, lost his balance on the ladder, and began to fall to the ground. 

Gon tried to catch his new coworker on the way down; but the shock of the box landing on his head and trying to adapt in that split second to catch him was too much at that moment and he ended up just being knocked to the ground as well. 

There was a moment of silence. As they lay on the ground, the two watched as several napkins, which had come out of the box, glided their way back and forth down to the floor. After another moment the two looked at each other, Killua blushed noticing the closeness they shared. They were pretty much on top of each other and Killua felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Gon, on the other hand, started cracking up. Killua took a moment to watch the boy then joined in the laughter as well. They helped each other get up out of the awkward position and cleaned up the mess that had formed.

_______________________

Killua clocked out of work at the same time Gon was leaving having received his new uniform and finished his startup paperwork. “Which way do you live?” Killua asked.

“Same direction as you,” Gon smiled and started walking in the of Killua’s neighborhood.

“How do you know which way I live?” Killua asked following slightly behind Gon immediately on guard.

“Well I found out yesterday we probably live in the same neighborhood. I was walking home and just ended up following you for a while. Not intentionally, I just didn’t know any other route home,” He paused in his steps forcing Killua to walk next to him. 

They walked in silence for a bit before Gon asked, “How long have you been working at Hunter’s?”

“Well,” Killua paused considering how he should respond, “After a certain point in middle school, my mother yelled at me for using too much electricity and eating too much food. So she told me that if I wanted those amenities I would have to pay for them myself. So I got the job at Hunter’s.” 

“Ahh, I see.” Gon paused. Then, in a spur of the moment decision, he grabbed Killua by the hands, “If you have a part time job you should have enough money for those amenities. I saw you in the park yesterday. You don’t need to sell your body if you don’t want to. ”

Gon looked at Killua with wide eyes full of sincerity and concern. Killua didn’t see any judgment in those eyes but he had no idea how to respond to the misunderstanding. He wanted to immediately tell him that he was wrong, that he wasn’t a prostitute. But he couldn’t think of an excuse to explain his actions in its place. So he just stood there, mouth agape, looking into this boy’s eyes with nothing to say for himself.

“It wasn’t like that…” he finally whispered but offered no alterative explanation to what he knew the teen saw.

Before either party could say anything else about the situation, they heard a voice come from up the street, “Ahh, Killua, long time no see.”

Killua looked up to see his brother Illumi and what looked like a creepy joker from a deck of playing cards. He must have gotten attached after his brother fed off of him one night. A problem Illumi deals with a lot despite his unflattering personality.

The clown was being overly affectionate towards the other male despite being in others company, “Ahh is this the adorable brother you spoke so fondly of?”

“Yes he is. So this is where we part ways,” Illumi said without any physical reaction to the forceful affection or slightest hint of emotion on his face. 

“The more fun we have the more difficult it is to part. Someday I’ll break you to the point you won’t be able to leave me again.” Hisoka leaned in and kissed Illumi. As the kiss became more heated, the watching teens became more and more uncomfortable.

“Um so that’s my brother. I’m gonna go home with him. I’ll see you tomorrow Gon,” Killua couldn’t bring himself to look at Gon in the eyes. He just kept his head down.

Gon wasn’t used to seeing any sort of public displays of affection. There weren’t many couples younger than 40 back on Whale Island. He was blushing profusely unsure of how to react. “Umm, yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow,” and he stumbled off. 

_______________________

Back at the Zoldyck house Killua freaked out, “He thinks I’m a fucking prostitute! I’d rather he knew the truth then believe I’m a prostitute!”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Kikyo screeched and threw her shoes at him. He avoided them nimbly and scowled at his mother. 

“And this is why I don’t come home anymore,” Illumi mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the skateboard trick Killua did. I’ll let you know I can’t skateboard at all. I tried to describe a trick I saw on a youTube video you can see it here if you are curious.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ7_BfIXkqU
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far. I’m having a lot of fun writing this so let me know what you think about the way I’m portraying the characters and what you think I could do better with. Any comments or critique would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fiction. I have been a huge fan of Hunter X Hunter for years and have enjoyed the series and it's many fan fictions immensely. Recently I decided I wanted to participate more in the fandom and started trying to come up with an idea for my own AU story mainly featuring Gon and Killua. I put so much pressure on myself to do a good job. It caused me to dream (and have nightmares) about writing fanfiction. I couldn't bring myself to just start writing. I wanted to have a good solid idea. It wasn't until I read a fanfiction called The Missing Kurta by GhostWriter24, where she rewrote the film Anastasia with HxH characters, I got the idea to do just that.
> 
> Then instead of stressing about coming up with a good story right off the bat. I can focus on writing the characters I know and love. The story is already laid out for me. The question then was 'what story should I rewrite?' Going to sleep that night with this idea I dreamt about Chibi Vampire with Killua and Gon. Waking up the next day I thought about it more and more and was convinced that this was what I would write for my first fanfiction. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy.  
> If you couldn't tell I don't own any of the characters or the plot line.  
> They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi - Hunter x Hunter and Yuna Kagesaki - Karin/Chibi Vampire respectfully.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
